The Kira Olimpics
by D'arkYagam'i
Summary: Who is the best Kira in the world? Find out! But it will be SPOOKY!


**THE KIRA OLIMPICS**

 _HEY HAPPY HALLOEEN! THIS STORY IS NOT SO SPOOKY….. ITS SUPERSPOOKY! DONT READ IF U EVER BEEN EATEN BY A GOST!_

"IM THE BEST KIRA! I KILLED A MILLION DUDES"

"NO IM THE BEST KIRA! I GOT TWO MILLION DUDES AND EVERY GOAT IN THE WORLD!"

"ACTSHULLY IM THE BEST KIRA COS I MURDERED TEN MILLION DUDES AND ONE OF THEM WAS DRACULA"

Thats the kind of stuff that all the kiras around the world shouted everytim they did a skype. There was only one thing left to prove! THE KIRA OLIMPICS!

All the kiras around the world went to the big olimpic stadium in the middle of the ocean built on Blud's private floating island made of blood. It was all made of scabs but there was red grass and red palm trees and a beach but all the sand was made of bits of dryed blood but it was red and every one loved it cos it looked cool for beach selfys.

Anyway here are some kiras!

AMERICAN KIRA – Light Yagami!

JAPANISH KIRA – Mikami!

BRAZIL KIRA – Beyond Birtday!

BRITISH KIRA – Night Yagami!

RUSSIN KIRA – Ckira! (HES RUSSIN IN THE MOVIES OK?)

CANADA KIRA – Creepy Chick!

MEXICON KIRA – Misa!

FRENCH KIRA – Noomi!

ROBOTWORLD KIRA – Cybertakada!

FUTURE KIRA – Kaos!

LESBEAN KIRA – Sayu!

INDIAN KIRA – Someone you never meet before but shes called… Killy! Cos she kills!

They did the first event. Dark was the best kira but he was WORLD KIRA so he codnt take part and he was the commenter!

"LADYS AND GENTELMEN HERE COME THE KIRAS!" he roared and everyone else roared to and ripped off there shirts.

The first event was to kill a 100 dudes the fastest. Night had cloned a million nears and named them all Legoman Stinkles so it was a fare fight.

"ON YOUR MARKS!" Dark screeked and everyone got there pens ready

"GET SET" he panted

"GO!" and he shot the gun and killed a near but it dint count

They all writ fast BUT THEN BEYOND BIRTDAY DIED!

"Oh no WTF" everyone paniced.

"How… did you no…. My reel name….. was legoman stinkles?" he gapped with his last breath.

So it was a tie and everyone got a gold metal except Birtday who got throne in the sea and eaten by a gost shark.

NEXT! THE MARATHON!

"EVERYONE HAS TO RUN A HUNDRED MILES OVER A GIANT DEATH NOTE HOLDING A GIANT PEN AND WRIT THE NAME OF A GIANT. FIRST ONE TO KILL THE GIANT GETS GOLD. FIRST ONE TO KILL HIS GRANDPOPS GETS SILVER" dark explained. Everyone got ready to go!

And they went! They were running all over the place doing different languages and in japanish there was one that looked lick a preztel. Then BOOOOM the ground shaked.

"A GIANT JUST FELL DOWN AN SQUASHED MOUNT EVERIST!" dark rofled spraying rofl all other the room. "IT WAS….. INDIA!"

Killy did a bow. "And theres more when that comes from m-thers-kers!"

"She cheeted!" weepled ckira screeming his lunges out so they went splat on the blood. "The giants name is A in Indian but Fafjaksfsaoifjs in Russin! It to easy for her!"

Dark got a gun and shot ckira in the face. He got blasted a thousand miles and the gost of Fafjaksafofijs ate him.

"ANYONE ELSE WANNA WINE LICK A LITTLE BABY?" dark boomed and his man thing got as hard as his gun which he shot into space lick a cowboy. "HEH I THOT NOT LOOSERS!"

The next event was sexxing. Everyone got in pares and started. Misa and Sayu were so sexy that they got gold silver and brons. Noomi and Cybertakada got a pies of paper saying "not a metal but still good" and Killy and Mikami got "Best not lesbean" but Killy did all the work and Mikami just baked some bread. Light and Kaos tried to get "Best gay" but L was SO ANGRY that his boyf was cheeting on him that his gost ate them both.

"THATS IT FOR TODAY! CUM BACK TOMORROW FOR THE FINAL THAT WILL DECIDE ONES AND FOR ALL WHO IS THE BEST KIRA except me lolll suckas" Dark ate the microphone cos he was shouting so loud

"But first!" Mikami grinned "We have an anouncemnet….."

"WERE GETTING MARRYED!" Killy guffled. "AND IM PREGNANT!"

Everyone said "WOOO!" and "congratulations" except Creepy Chick who was also pregnant but she had a gost baby and it ate her

Everyone got in the city hall and got reddy for the wedding.

Killy came in and she had an invisible wedding dress so everyone could see her chesty bits and her assy bits to. Mikami wore a suit made of bread and he asked everyone for a new breadmaker as a wedding present so he could bake enough bread to build a house.

"Does anyone here no any reason killy and mikami shouldnt not do the holly mater money thing?" said the preest who was Cybertakada

"I DO!" halle linder cannoned out of the crowd with a cannon. "COS YOUR DEAD!" and he shot cybertakada but the gun exploded and killed him so his gost had to eat her instead

"Well lets kiss!" Killy giggled as the mussly gost hunk tryed to cram the sexy robot secretry into his spooky mouth hole and they did.

Everyone cheered and went to bed.

THE NEXT DAY

"WE READY TO START" Dark bellowed so loud that astronauts died. "BUT WAIT! WHERES THE ONE THE ONLY MISA AND SAYU? WHY THEY SEXED SO HARD THAT THERE SOLES CAME OUT THERE BODYS AND ATE EACH OTHER BY MISTAKE! SPOOKy."

There was just one event left. Night and Noomi and Mikami and Killy had to writ each ohters name in the death note! Who was fastest? AND WHO WAS DEAD!" prowled Dark punching the table until it turned into dimonds.

Noomi dead!

Night dead!

"Wife….. Mikami cryed. "I cant do it. I cant kill you"

"Lol I can" Killy said doing the killy.

"Nooo" Mikami mumbled.

"Oh whats happening?" Killy yipped and some water broke (what does this mean lmao? You cant brake water! Its to soft!) "My baby is here!"

She looked in her pants. There was a baby there…. AND IT WAS HOLDING A TINY DEATH NOTE

"Sorry mom!" It guggled writing her name in. Killy died and the baby won the Olimpics!

"Well at least we dint get eaten by a gost" said Mikami and killy in heaven lolling

But…..

THEY DID

 _THE END_

 _HAPPY HALLOEEN!_


End file.
